


Void brothers

by AGamingSock (kylekat888)



Series: Hermitcraft Kingdom au! [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, X is a voidwalker and so is EX, but scar has magic, magic is for some... will reveal who it is later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock
Summary: Ex left Helsknight and went to X. Hopefully the brothers can get along
Relationships: None/brothers, Xisuma/sleep
Series: Hermitcraft Kingdom au! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Void Promise

Of course, Ex would abandon Hels. Of course, the person who could make crystals, and fill them with magic, had to leave. Hels walked off into the flames. He was too upset to do anything but create the fire. It would keep Mumbo and his royal friends busy while Hels thought up plan B. He just hoped that he could keep his threat to Ex, when the man was one of the two literal embodiments of the void. 

======================================================================

Ex ran through the flames to find his brother. He knew well that his brother would not be happy and would likely not trust him, but he had to help. He was beginning to fear that his brother had died when he saw Xisuma’s armor’s signature green. He shouted at his brother.

“Xisuma!” 

Xisuma turned around, confused. Ex started to jump, like when the two were little, and Ex would get lost. X saw his brother jumping and ran to him. 

“Ex! Are you ok…” X saw the look of guilt on his brother’s face, “Did you do this?”

Ex sighed. “Kinda. Hels is back, and he wanted me to help him. I did with the crystal, then I decided it was worthless. I left. I want to help fix the mess I made. Please, let me help.”

X looked at his brother with a blank stare. He then started to reply.

“Ex, I love you. I will let you help, as long as you make a void promise between us.”

Ex was stunned. A void promise was unbreakable unless you wanted to die. Ex nodded.

“Yes. I know you probably don’t trust me just yet, so I agree.”

The brothers held out their hands and summoned a small part of the void they could carry. They let them touch, and Xisuma said the terms of the promise.

“If Ex agrees to this promise, these are the terms. If this promise is broken by Ex or myself, the one who broke it will die. If within 3 months, Ex hurts anyone, except in self-defense, in three months, the contract is broken. Ex, do you agree?” 

“I agree to the terms of the promise, and it is now sealed.” Ex recited. As he said those words, he knew that the promise was sealed. 

“Well,” X said, “let’s go put some fire out.”


	2. brothers fight, after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex and X are putting out the fire.

Even though they had to put out the fire, the two brothers somehow found a way to compete. They were just having fun, though, and within 45 minutes, they had put out about half the fire in the city. 

“Hey, X!” Ex shouted.

“What?” X shouted back, putting out fire with a black ball, with little specks of dark blue mixed in.

“How much fire can you put out in 2 minutes?”

“I don’t know… why?”

“Let’s see how much we can put out in that time!”

“Ex, I don’t know if this is a good idea…”

“Time starts in 3...2...1… go!”

The two brothers raced to put out fires with the couple of minutes they had. In the end, Ex won, but that didn’t matter to the brothers. They were together again and happy.

=======================================================

Wels was awoken suddenly to knocking at the door to his house. He bolted awake and quickly put on his helmet, as he had to show some resemblance of order… the person at the door didn’t need to know that the rest of the manor was a mess. He opened the door to see False, looking panicked. 

“Hello…”

False cut Wels off. “No time. The capital is burning.”


	3. distrust

Once the violet flames had gone away, Ex and Xisuma were heading to the somehow still standing castle. When they got there, the whole royal family was there, in the only somewhat hurt room of the castle, the throne room. As they went into the castle, they heard galloping in the distance. As the sound drew nearer, they saw that it was Wels and False riding towards the palace. They were there within a few seconds of the galloping first being heard and quickly dismounted. Wels looked panicked, then when he saw Ex, he scowled. 

“What are you doing here, Ex?” Wels basically spat at Ex.

X stepped in, somehow calm in the whole situation. “We made a void promise. He wants to change, and I am going to help him.”

Wels’s face softened after hearing that. Mumbo then cleared his throat, loud enough so that everyone’s attention turned to him.

“As you know, the city has burned down, but somehow the castle was untouched. We found five survivors.” As Mumbo said this, five people came out from behind Mumbo, slightly shaken at what had just happened. They all appeared to be peasants or salesmen. Mumbo introduced them. There were three salesmen named Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango. Then there was Joe Hills, a peasant farmer, and Cleo, who was a zombie? Mumbo stated that as the castle was mostly untouched, everyone would stay there until they could rebuild the city. Ex just hoped that the city could be rebuilt. After all, the promise lasted three months. What could happen in that time?


	4. Xisuma/sleep is my favorite tag

Xisuma was feeling off. He knew it. He knew it was unhealthy to keep working, but he did so anyway. The kingdom would not be rebuilt by him doing nothing. So he kept working. Well, what he didn’t expect was Ex coming in and making him relax. He would always know how to make X rest and sleep. It made sense after all, as when they lived in the void, Ex was the one taking care of him.  
“Ex, I need to work! You can’t keep taking on my stuff!”  
“X, you need to rest! If you want the kingdom to rebuild, you need to sleep! If the kingdom needs you, you can’t help if you’re dead!”  
X sighed and opened his mouth to talk, but Ex interrupted him.  
“X, you know I’m right. Now go to bed.”  
With a look of defeat on his face, X turned to go up the stairs to his room, but then his legs suddenly gave out beneath him. Ex looked at him with a grin and without any hesitation summoned some void magic. Suddenly, all X could feel was the comforting chill of the void softly telling him to rest and sleep. And as X drifted off, he knew everything would be okay.

* * *

  
X was sick, but he wanted to help Ex. X hated feeling like nothing, so he put on a brave face and tried to help. Well, you can’t lie to the void, and Ex was part of the void, so he was forced to go back to bed. However, the void knows all, so while he was resting, the void started to heal him, and but the time it was next morning, he was better. As he went to the void for learning, he thanked it and the void secretly blushed, knowing that it was only a matter of time before it would see the boys go.


	5. First month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I got writers block for this fic and no others... but i am finally writing this  
> Quick poll  
> What POV should I do next "Team ZIT" "Wels" Hels" "False" "Other survivors(Joe and Cleo)" "Mumbo" "Grian" "Bdubs" "Scar"  
> just comment what I POV i should do...

The first month of the void contract was up. There were two more months, and boy, did Ex just wanna punch something. But, while he wanted to do that, he wanted to prove himself to his brother, and if that meant not hitting things and making X sleep? Well, Ex would do it. X was finally better from his cold, so he was back to working on the kingdom’s paperwork, leaving Ex to help around the castle. The kingdom was looking up, and was rebuilding fast. Ex just hoped it would be done, before Hels could come back


End file.
